Lao Shen
Appearance Lao is a small frail looking young girl. Her eyelashes are long and gives her a look of innocence and youth. Her Eyelids are thick and give her eyes the appearance of being half closed. Her hair is black and ends above her shoulders her ends in knots. She is usually in a black collar shirt which have white laces which tie in knots in the middle which gives it the appearance of a martial arts shirt. She also wears black pants and black shoes. Her hair is usually done in knots on her side which are tied by crimson red ribbons. Personality Lao Can be described as being polite and respectful. It is almost as if she comes from a time of old when honor was an important virtue. When she meets new people she keep a positive demeanor even when talking of bleak events. It is due to the fact she believes no matter how bad the situation it will eventually get better. She is also described as being steadfast and bold which often conflicts with her politeness. In all genuineness she does not see her boldness as overbearing and would apologize if it were obvious she offended those around her. She also has pride in her martial art and would go to any lengths to see it revered as something fearsome and awe inspiring. Biography Lao was born on the island of karate in south blue where her families Shen style originated and thrived. Such a place was where she learned to hone her skills in martial arts. As she grew up she also had to deal with other children which being from a well known martial arts clan wasn't always the best. She would sometimes come home beaten to a pulp from scuffles from other martial arts pupils. Her father eyes were ever piercing as she stood at the mouth of her dojo after a quick inspection she would be asked if she had won.Her mother being the comforting would rub her wounds with healing oils and tell her she was glad she was okay. After growing older in age her parents had decided to send her out into the world , there house needed more students and the best way to get them was through there daughter. With a tear jerking goodbye Lao set off into the world to build up her clan's name and to honor her family's wishes. The last thing she remembered was her father's words "don't lose". She hopes to someday return to them a respected fighter and champion. Professions Martial Artist' (Primary)' A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Shen style Tai Chu and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Doctor (Secondary) A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treating wounds. Traits 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter (1 Trait): Excessively training by breaking planks, punching rocks, and other durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to blunt damage. 'General Traits' Interim of the Observant (3 Trait):Seeing the world as it goes by and seeing all the change the world makes, is the desire of someone who truly wishes to observe. This character is given a temporary in perception, by 3 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with "interim" in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Lao is a master of the Shen style of Tai chu which is known for its precise strikes and circular movements. The goal of the art is to incapacitate her opponents with strikes to their soft tissues and swift shifts to create imbalance within their bodily movements. When watching her fight some may say it is almost like watching some form of dance. The art also focuses on defense as well as offensive capabilities and so some of her strikes may be used as defensive moves. Her elbows are tucked and her forward leg is usually bent , her standing stance can almost be related to a praying mantis or some kind of prancing monkey. Character Stats Items Shen Gauntlets(Starter): A pair of gauntlets woven from silk and dipped in iron that have been made to help hand to hand combatants against sword wielders. It is not easily cut through with sharp objects and has been reinforced with iron around the knuckle area. It adds a much needed force in hitting the attacker. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the charac ters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Category:Approved